dream vs ninja
by guardianluver
Summary: "On such a silent night, opening the window..." I wished the ticking of the clock would put me right to sleep. But instead, a nightmare was born.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a** ninjago **fanfiction.**

 **this is a Yume Nikki and its fangames fanfiction.**

 **This is a fanfiction that will kill a lot of characters.**

 **Please do not hate on me for all of this. Thank you and enjoy your ride.**

* * *

 _'Twas a silent night in the world of Ninjago, the sleepy city quiet. The temple watching over the area, sleepy and silent as well._

 _And the forms of_ _six_ _separate girls as they were walking._

 _"Are you sure about this, Madotsuki? Seems like a bad idea..." whispered one of the girls with sandy brown hair. Her eyes were constantly changing from purple to brown to amber, and scarily of all, a flicker of red._

 _Madotsuki, the leader of the bunch, was silent. Partially because her head was transformed into a lantern so she could lead the way. She motioned for the sandy haired girl to take something out as all of a sudden the cave they were traveling in went dark._

 _"Urotsuki, can you use your candle effect? My lantern effect really can't make me talk."_

 _"Sure, okay," said Urotsuki, pulling out the candle. At once, the cave became dimly lit._

 _"We're here for a reason. We're here to get rid of the ninja once and for all," said Madotsuki. "They're foolish, selfish people despite saying they are above all."_

 _"But the temple seems fair enough," said a girl with a chartreuse green zipper on her jacket. "Personally I find it nice that a place like this even has one."_

 _"Fluorette, you don't understand," said a girl with short, neat hair in a bob cut. Her eyes flickered with some sort of madness. "These people deserve to die. They're not unlike the victims I've dealt with in the past."_

 _"Well, why kill them, Usotsuki?" Fluorette pestered. "We could try to negotiate with them..."_

 _"But what good does negotiating get us?" asked another girl with white, spiky hair named Sabitsuki. "I say getting rid of them would be the best, tear down this whole city and strip it to the bone!"_

 _"... Well, you're not wrong," said another girl with shorter brown hair and an orange flower in her hair, named Chie. "It seems nice to do whatever we want and tear down the city."_

 _Fluorette looked conflicted._

 _"Well, you were forgotten, weren't you? By the people in this city?" said Usotsuki. "Don't you want revenge on them? Don't you want them to remember you once and for all before they die?"_

 _Fluorette bit her lip. "I guess... yes, you're entirely right."_

 _Madotsuki looked over. "Once you're quite done, we are at the temple."_

 _The temple loomed before them, tall and almost majestic. But to all of the girls, it seemed plain. They'd seen stranger things and more beautiful things in their dreams._

 _"Time to lay siege. Remember, remain inconspicuous till you've reached your target. We start at sunrise."_

 _The girls nodded quickly before they all ran off, ready to fight._


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja were busy like usual, prepping for a new day as the sun shone over the horizon. Zane was busy in the kitchen cooking something for breakfast while Sensei banged on his gong to get the rest of the lazy ninja up.

Soon all six were seated around a table, barely speaking to one another as they guzzled coffee and ate. The only exception from the six was Nya, a kunoichi who had just been deemed the kunoichi of water. They'd decided to regroup back at the temple, or their old home.

Zane asked in his robotic voice, "Does anyone want seconds?"

"God no." Jay hit his head on the table. "I am _so_ tired that I think my food would slide off my face before I could eat it."

"Quit whining," Cole snapped. Their old rivalry was slowly rising despite the fact that Nya clearly had other issues other than just boy love. Lloyd had been missing from the table before he came back and said in a rush,

"Something happened in town. A messenger came over and said that there's someone who's creeping around town, but they're doing weird things..."

"Like what?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"For some reason they're dropping on the floor or they're freezing still. They won't move no matter what... it's too odd to be the work of any of the other villains we've fought."

Indeed it was. Madotsuki was roaming through the open town, transforming into a stoplight and freezing everybody still before transforming back into a human, continuing to move.

"I'll repeat this again: you look SO weird as a stoplight," Sabitsuki said.

"Like you don't look weird with viscera spilling out of your stomach. Don't judge me." Madotsuki crossed her arms.

Fluorette was busy picking up bodies and moving them aside. "Remember when you said we had to be inconspicuous? This is anything but that."

"Look, I meant stay inconspicuous till morning... so let's keep going." Madotsuki shook her head.

[...]

The ninja were already baffled the moment they entered the city. No movement whatsoever... and it was eerily silent. There was nobody on the streets, shops all closed down...

Jay swallowed. "Don't like this."

"I doubt anybody does," Lloyd replied very quietly. "There's no hustle or bustle in the city right now..."

There was a loud rustle. Everybody immediately turned alert. _Who would be here in this silent, sleeping city?_

Upon closer examination, it was a leaf.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't anything dangerous, so they didn't really care. They looked around the city, trying to find anybody who was alert, who was awake...

They found nobody. Nobody was awake. Nobody was there. There was the occasional rustling of the leaves as they breezed through the sleepy town, but otherwise it was completely silent. It was so unnerving, almost entirely surreal. Once they slipped behind an alleyway, they finally saw something different. A fork in the road, or rather, a collection of them. Six different roads, one for the each of them.

"I say we split up," said Zane. "We will have the highest probability of doing this efficiently if we do so. PIXAL agrees."

"It's not right," Cole protested. "We won't be able to communicate if we split up, you know."

"Well, luckily I brought these." Nya passed out some walkie-talkies to everyone. "Come on, we'll be fine. We're the ninja, remember?"

Cole, upon some thought, nodded reluctantly. He took a walkie-talkie from Nya.

"If you're quite done," said Kai impatiently, "We have a villain to catch." Without warning he immediately ran into the middle crossroad and disappeared.

[...]

"Are you serious...? Doing it like this..." Sabitsuki ran a hand through her white hair. "Why can't we just run through and slaughter them all?"

"We're not in a gang." Fluorette shook her head. "We will not be tearing people apart. Please don't do it, either. It'll be horrible to clean it up."

"Please... there's always dumpsters to hide a body in. That's what I did with Smile!" Sabitsuki did a thumbs-up.

"That is not reassuring," Fluorette stammered.

"Enough chatting. Get into your stations. And remember: I'm killing the red one," Madotsuki said smoothly as she walked through the middle crossroad.

[...]

The dark was a creature, preying in hidden corners and snapping if you were not careful. Kai outstretched his hand, a small lick of flame lighting up the dark corridors.

"You all okay?" Kai asked, speaking into his walkie-talkie.

"Yes," said Lloyd amidst static.

"Here too," Cole reported. After a flurry of reassurances, Kai nodded.

"Alright. Stay alert." Kai finally walked to the end of the alley, but he saw nothing. Finally there was a whisper.

"Have you ever known what it's like to be alone?"

Kai whipped his head around. "Who goes there?!" He shouted.

"Have you ever known what it's like to lock yourself away?" The voice persisted. "To be afraid of even leaving your home because of experiences that have scarred you?"

Kai growled. "I don't care about all this! Show yourself! I want to defend my home, and I want to stop whoever caused this town to fall silent!"

"Well..." the voice suddenly grew dark. "You've met the right person." All of a sudden someone materialized. A girl with brown braided hair and a pink sweater. The appearance was endearing enough if not for a silver knife held tightly in one hand.

"Who are you?" Kai asked the girl warily.

"My name is Madotsuki." She smiled. "The person who made this town fall asleep."

"Why would you do this?!" Kai demanded. "What have you to gain from this?"

"Long ago, I was wronged by the people of this land. And now, I have come to get my revenge. They will get what they deserve once and for all." She smiled eerily. "And I will start with you!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **I hope it was a good chapter for you. Please act like you care, thank you very much. I hope I am not asking for too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Madotsuki's foot dug into the gravel as she shot at Kai, knife ready to stab. Kai tucked and he rolled, dodging the knife.

There was a flash, and Kai summoned a fireball and lobbed it as fast as he could at Madotsuki. She jumped.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" She whispered. "I don't mind a little hunt." She feinted, moving one way before moving to the next in a tantalizing, dance-like way.

Kai growled.

"Just give UP already!" Kai lobbed another fireball at Madotsuki. "Why did you do this to Ninjago City, and WHY are you here now?!"

"Maybe you'll never know," Madotsuki sneered. "That robot boy of yours was wrong when he said the highest probability of finding the criminal would be by splitting up. Instead, he's led you ALL to your doom!" She swung the knife upward, bringing with it a bolt of fabric.

The slash hadn't harmed Kai entirely; the slash had instead cut a slice of fabric from his shoulder. His patience was running out, but Madotsuki was unfazed.

Kai summoned more fire, trying to lash out at Madotsuki and reach her, but every time she slipped from his grasp.

"Frustrating, huh?" Madotsuki taunted. "What a shame. You beat all those big bad baddies and can't even touch a single girl. Boo-hoo." Her eyes were lit with the fires of insanity, practically daring Kai to step closer.

"Shut UP!" Kai finally managed to slam his fiery fist into Madotsuki's stomach, blowing her into the wall. He stepped back, triumphant.

Madotsuki panted, wiping blood from her lip as she stood up. _I've got to end this somehow..._ She thought. _Come on, Madotsuki. You've got to get him angry enough... He's not angry enough right now to lose all of his control. Until he does, I can't do my final, master plan._

She smirked. "Haha. Looks like you can't stop me."

"I'll kill you!" Kai screamed, charging.

"Kill...?" Madotsuki's head cocked. Time seemed to slow down, the sound of the pounding of Kai's feet reverberating.

"Like hell you've killed someone before," Madotsuki whispered, and her eyes flashed red briefly. She smiled diabolically.

Kai felt a shot of fear run through his veins, looking at Madotsuki with fear. _The hell is she...?_

"I'll show you what it's like..." Madotsuki whispered, lifting up the blade and pointing it at Kai's neck. "I'll kill you.

"You stupid little ninja think you're above it all; you think you're beyond consequences. Not everybody adores you, you know. You arrogant egomaniacs drunk with the belief that everyone loves you makes me puke. Hell, I think there could be someone out there, watching." Madotsuki gestured to the wide, open area.

Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes fiery. Suddenly, he exploded in flame and he screamed and charged at Madotsuki.

Suddenly, Madotsuki giggled before she backed towards the wall, grabbing a barrel of oil and scoring its metal side with her knife, throwing it at Kai.

"Oops. Hand slipped," Madotsuki giggled softly. "Looks like I've made you explode!"

Kai screamed, feeling the pain of the heat for the first time. Burning, burning, burning... scoring deeper into his flesh, consuming him...

His senses were fading out and he heard one last thing.

"How ironic. Your life started with flame and it ends with it as well. Burn in hell." Madotsuki lifted up her foot and crunched it on Kai's head, and the red ninja fell limp.

The walkie-talkie that Nya had given Kai fell on the floor, skittering. Madotsuki picked it up.

"Hello," she said into it. "Anyone listening?"

[...]

The rest of the ninja froze when they heard the foreign voice.

"Who... Who are you?" Jay demanded, whipping out his walkie-talkie.

 _"My name is Madotsuki._

 _"Your colleague has fallen. Kai, I believe his name was? He's no longer alive. Don't fight back. It will be a better fate than what he was subjected to._

 _"My friends are already positioned, and they will kill you. Rest assured that you will be eliminated. The only thing that matters now is choosing a painful death, or an easy one._

 _"Safe travels."_

Madotsuki dropped the walkie-talkie on the floor and she lifted up her foot, smashing it on the ground and watching the pieces skitter.

"Stupid," she whispered.

[...]

Jay charged through the alleyway he was sent down, gritting his teeth. Kai, dead?! Dammit... tears trickled down his cheeks but he brushed them away angrily and continued forward.

"This is pointless," he whispered to himself. "Kai was murdered, so what chance do I have?" He stopped suddenly before he slapped himself twice. "Snap out of it, Jay! You can do this!"

Reinvigorated, he continued to run.

[...]

The white-haired beauty called Sabitsuki was perched on a stack of boxes, a rusted steel pipe propped on her shoulder. She eyed her black painted nails with a careful eye before she let out a sound of contempt.

"Giving me a weak target... Do they seriously underestimate my talents by that much?" Sabitsuki said aloud, contemplating. Suddenly her face erupted into a evil little smile.

"If he's weak, it'll be funnier to toy with him." Sabitsuki chuckled. "I can hardly wait.

"Oh, Smile... If you could only see what I'm doing."

[...]

Jay saw the light up ahead and he ran as dash as he could, confident he could beat whoever was at the end and he suddenly froze. Standing in front of him...

"Who... who are you?" Jay whispered, looking at the girl with her rebellious hair and her red eyes.

"Name's Sabitsuki," she said softly, and she lifted up her pipe.

"Time to die, lighting boy."

* * *

We've murdered Kai. Five more to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**warning- gore**

* * *

"... What?" Jay whispered, only to see the white haired girl running forward. "What's your name?! Why am I supposed to die?!"

"Name's Sabitsuki. Means Rusty," Sabitsuki chuckled softly. "Probably because of this pipe." She lifted up a large metal pipe caked in rust and she swung it at Jay.

"And you're supposed to die because I said so," Sabitsuki finished. "We came here to kill you, and after we're done, we'll destroy this entire city. Who's to stop us then?" She aimed the pipe at Jay and then threw it like a baton.

Jay ducked and Sabitsuki ran after him, catching the pipe and swinging it again.

Gritting his teeth, Jay summoned up a lightning charge and fired it at Sabitsuki, hoping to electrocute her, but Sabitsuki smirked and lifted up her pipe. The charge went through the pipe, crackling.

"This isn't just an ordinary metal, lightning boy. Don't expect to kill me via electrocution." Sabitsuki smirked. "Fortunately, I've dealt with many people like you from when I was in a gang." She swung again, Jay barely dodging.

"Gang...?" Jay whispered.

"Eeyup," Sabitsuki said, sounding gleeful. "I usually beat up the bigger guys... funny how they always underestimate a girl's strength. But now I see why beating up someone weaker is fun...

"It allows me to toy with you repeatedly, and hell... I'm fine with that, too." Sabitsuki swung her pipe and it hit its mark, slamming into Jay's stomach.

It knocked the wind out of Jay, and he let out a groan of pain, collapsing to the ground and clutching his stomach tightly.

"Now, now... Are you already tired? Can't get enough, can ya?" Sabitsuki giggled. "I'm just getting started." She approached, chuckling darkly. Her eyes flickered bright red and she smiled, cocking her head.

"You're useless, you know?" Her voice sliced through Jay like a knife, or like Koro Sensei teaching his students to cut through math problems like a fish filet. "Your dad abandoned you when you were young. You grew up in a junkyard out of all places to live... grew up completely worthless and weak, and even now, everybody hates you. Why bother trying, then? Why bother even trying to fight against this fate?"

"... I'm not..." Jay whispered. "I'm not weak!" He screamed and tried to hit Sabitsuki, but Sabitsuki merely just took one step back and Jay collapsed against the concrete.

"Shame," said Sabitsuki, crouching down and grabbing Jay by the chin. "Shame that you're denying it. I _was_ gonna play nice, but you've botched that chance." Sabitsuki stood up, dropping Jay on the ground with a loud THUD.

She lifted up the pipe before slamming it down on Jay's spine. There was a loud crack and Jay let out an ear-shattering scream of pain. He tried to push himself up but Sabitsuki lifted up her foot and slammed it down on his back, forcing him to stay still. She lifted up the pipe again, slamming it into his spine repeatedly.

"Keep screaming..." Sabitsuki taunted. "Soon there will be nobody there to hear you. Scream for help, why don't you... _Mommy! Daddy! Help me!_... But nobody came, isn't that right?" Sabitsuki lifted up the pipe and brought it down with full force on Jay's head.

Jay let out a scream, blood trickling from the back of his head. He let out hoarse whimpers of pain, spots swirling in his vision. Sabitsuki started to probe the wound, even going as far as to stick her fingers in it, extracting another scream from Jay.

Sabitsuki giggled, and for an instant you could see her flesh rotting, revealing insane eyes and a large, bloodied mouth rimmed with teeth. The mirage quickly faded though, and then she flipped Jay around, bloodstains leaking onto the concrete.

"Looks like the storm has passed, lightning boy. See ya," Sabitsuki whispered, lifting up her pipe and slamming it down on Jay's head for the final time. There was a sick _crack_ and Jay fell limp, his head twisted and bloodied, parts of white, hardened bone splayed around him.

Sabitsuki tossed her head to the sky and she laughed. Laughed to the point that it hurt her throat and she looked at Jay.

"What a shame. Should've toyed with him more before I killed him. Welp, let's clear the evidence." Sabitsuki picked up Jay's body and opened up a dumpster lid before chucking the body into it and slamming the lid shut. She picked up Jay's walkie-talkie and calmly reported,

 _"Another dead, ninjas. Are you doubting yourself now?"_

[...]

The remaining ninjas still alive froze. Nya's breath hitched.

"What?!" Nya grabbed her walkie-talkie and screamed into it. "Who's dead now?!"

 _"Blue dude. Jay was his name, I think. His death was_ so _funny. Kept thrashing everywhere and I slammed my pipe into his back, over and over and over and over..._

 _"One of you is going to die next. You all will._

 _"Save travels."_

"Get real!" Cole shouted. "You're killing us for no apparent reason, aren't you?!"

 _"Get real?"_ Sabitsuki's voice suddenly sounded dangerous. _"I'm the one who should be saying that."_

Suddenly the voice disappeared. Zane felt frightened for some reason.

"Pixal," he said softly. "Was it our fault? I said we'd be able to find whoever stopped the city if we split up, and now everyone's dying."

"Don't let it get to you," Pixal said quietly. "I'm here for you, Zane." Zane smiled dryly before he continued down the path, his blue eyes glowing.

[...]

Finally, after what seemed like ages of walking down the twists of the alleyway, Zane began to hear cries.

"Mommy...! Mommy, where are you?"

Pixal looked alarmed. "The cry of a child in a city that's asleep...? Zane, stay alert. There might be danger up ahead."

Zane nodded before he began to pick up his speed and he started to run. Finally he rounded a corner to see a sobbing girl with brown hair and an orange flower in it, curled up against the wall and sobbing.

"Mommy!" Her shrill voice pierced the air. "Where are you?!"

* * *

 **Two dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

"..." Zane was completely taken aback. A child crying for her mother was rare at this point... "Do you need help?" He kneeled down and looked at the girl.

The girl sniffled and brushed a tear from her eyes. "Y-yeah. My mommy and I were separated and yet somehow after everyone froze I was still there..." She looked like she was ready to cry again.

"I can help you get back to your house if you'd like," Zane said quietly. "I wouldn't mind helping you."

"..." The girl shook her head and suddenly she looked diabolical. "Oh, that won't work. See, I think my m-mommy is dead. Do you know who killed her?"

"No," said Zane softly, slightly confused. _Dead...?_ "I don't know who killed your mother. How about you tell me your name first?"

"Chie. Pronounced Chi-ae," said Chie. "You?"

"Zane, the Titanium Ninja," said Zane. "I have PIXAL, a former Nindroid that's in my programming. She was torn apart so I have her hard drive."

"..." Chie smiled. "Heheh. That's nice, isn't it? Well, I think I know who killed my mother."

 _No longer using "mommy"..._ Zane realized.

"Zane, I sense a threat," Pixal said. "It's radiating from this girl. Back up now." Zane stood up, the movement casual.

"That's nice, isn't it? I'm sure you could get revenge that way," Zane said causally. "Well, I have to be going. My friends need me..."

"You're not going anywhere," said Chie darkly. "Because..." Her voice lapsed into a cute phase. "I was the one who killed mommy. I was dreaming as I imagined a monster attacking me... So I pulled out my axe and I started hacking away at it." From behind Chie's back, a shining silver axe glowed.

"What I didn't realize was that it was mommy," Chie continued. "Mommy was there. I killed her and when I woke up, it dawned on me. I'm a monster, aren't I? Heheheh~ if I can kill mommy, then I can kill anything else, too.

"I didn't feel anything when I murdered her. It's always... always startling when you die." She smiled, cocking her head to the side and in a smooth action, the axe was clenched tightly in her hand. "So, Nindroid. Do you know what that feeling is?"

Zane barely had any time to react before Chie's axe cleaved his arm cleanly off. There was a zap of electricity and he looked at his arm.

"Zane!" Pixal whispered. "Y-your arm... I'm worried..."

Zane gritted his teeth before he fired ice and started spinning, attempting to perform Spinjitzu to knock Chie off her feet.

Chie pulled out a small circular object before tossing it to the ground and she transformed into a dog and dodging before she threw another circle down and her axe reappeared.

"Effects. My fellow friends didn't think they'd need them, but it proved useful." Chie blew away the dust on her axe's polished surface. "Altering my appearance with them is easy. Urotsuki taught me combination effects, like so." Chie threw down another circle and at once, blue sneakers appeared on her feet.

Chie ran at Zane, suddenly faster.

"The sneaker effect... to improve speed. The axe effect... to create an axe that will kill." Chie smiled, a smile so casual it was flippant. "Especially you. I haven't killed much with this, especially in dreams.

"My dreams were peaceful... full of serene music and no chasers that would haunt you... not like Sabitsuki's visceral imagery. But no matter.

"I'm full of a darkness, too." Chie smiled. "And that darkness...

 _"Will kill you._ "

Chie swung the axe again, cleaving off part of Zane's other arm. His hand collapsed to the ground with the remains of his arm.

"Dammit..." Zane cursed. Without his other hand he was completely useless... How was he going to defeat this girl now?

"Aheheh~ that's what I like about Nindroids. They don't scream in absolute agony when you cut them." Chie giggled.

"You won't be able to use your elemental powers like this," Pixal said in distress. Zane narrowed his eyes.

 _I've been stripped of the chance to use my elemental powers to kill her..._

 _Think of something, Zane... Think! It's either you go first or she does..._

Chie smiled and began walking towards Zane with a casual smile. While Zane was still in thought, she swung the axe and chopped his legs off with a sweeping motion and his metallic body collapsed to the ground.

"Less resistance and no blood," Chie giggled. "Beautiful." The axe disappeared before Chie rummaged in her pockets, pulling out a scalpel. "Luckily, Visi gave me this before we left..." She cut a groove in Zane's metallic chest, and Zane could only fall horror-struck as Chie opened up his chest panel.

Her eyes gleamed with malicious intent when she saw the power core. "This is what powers you? Then..." She took the scalpel and stabbed it into the power core with a loud _bzzt_. "That hurt, didn't it?"

Zane let out a cry of pain, a feeling unbeknownst to him. While his other friends suffered he had never known true pain.

Chie giggled. "Then I'll chip it off. Bit by bit by bit!" Chie got to work, chipping the power core slowly and painfully to make sure Zane could feel it as she did so. It was tough work, but Chie felt immense satisfaction with making Zane feel pain as she chipped away at his core.

Finally, what little remained of Chie's patience wore out.

"Damn it all," Chie snarled. "Might as well do _this!_ " Chie's axe swung up out of nowhere and broke the power core in half.

Zane let out one last scream of pain before he felt himself slipping away.

"Zane?! Zane, your systems are shutting down! Don't leave me alone!" Pixal shouted.

Zane managed to use the last of his energy to smile.

"It's... okay, Pixal... I'll be... fine..." His lit eyes fizzled out and the titanium ninja fell still.

Chie let out an insane laugh, throwing her head to the sky before she said, "Alright... now to get rid of Pixal..."

She pulled out her scalpel and very neatly cut a hole at the side of Zane's face, pulling it apart. She found the microchip which was Pixal and she smirked.

"Hey, I bet you can hear me in there. No worries.

"You'll die, too. This chip is your lifeline, isn't it? Once I crush it, you'll be gone."

The microchip vibrated intensely as if protesting.

"Vibrations won't stop me, Pixal dear~ no wonder why you were torn apart. You're garbage anyway." With a slight clench of her hand, the microchip broke into shatters and Chie watched them fall on the floor.

She smiled.

Rummaging through Zane's ninja suit, she found a walkie-talkie, and she reported through it,

 _"Haha, that robot's dead. He didn't even put up that great a fight. He's a horrible fighter to boot."_

[...]

"What did you just say?!" Lloyd shouted. _That didn't even take so long... Thirty minutes after Jay was Zane... and one hour after Kai was Jay... And it took forty-five minutes with Kai..._

 _"Ugh, does no one listen? I_ said _he's dead. That titanium dude with the robot whore in him."_

"You take that back right now," Cole threatened, "Or I'll make you pay!"

 _"You'll be dead by then, rock-face. You won't be able to make me pay. Haha~ it's so nice killing robots. I should probably do that again!_

 _"Anyway, there's three of you left, right? Another one of you is going down soon._

 _"See ya!"_

There was a click and the walkie-talkie disconnected.

Cole stared at the walkie-talkie with a feeling of dread.

 _Who's dying next after this?_

[...]

Coke traveled down the alleyway, looking left and right before he saw two glowing spheres in the darkness.

"W-what?!" Cole whispered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. After his eyes got adjusted to the darkness, he saw a girl.

Teal hair and chartreuse hair clips and a humongous zipper of that shade. A large jacket with baggy sleeves.

"My name is Fluorette," she said. "A priestess to a shrine that was lost long ago."

* * *

 **Three left.**


	6. Chapter 6

"... A priestess?" Cole asked.

"That's correct," Fluorette said softly. "But you don't remember who I am."

"I don't," Cole answered quietly.

"There was an illness that swept the land. Except nobody really cared about it; that was it... an illness that made you forget. Everybody would forget about you... until it was like you never existed.

"I was a poor, deluded victim who got that. Soon it was like no one remembered me... so I fled to a shrine. And then... I prayed and I prayed for help... and it never came. A spirit drove me away from the shrine and I was left alone...

"With no one to remember me. Not like you'd ever know that feeling. But I can make you feel fear and terror." Fluorette removed the shovel strapped to her back. "It may just be a shovel, but I promise you... It'll hurt.

"Every tool has a purpose," she whispered, running at Cole and hitting him upside the head with it while he was unprepared. "A knife can cut. A hammer can pound. A shovel was meant to dig, but it can be used for this as well. It only becomes harmful when its owner chooses it for harm."

Cole gritted his teeth before he summoned several rocks and threw them at Fluorette. Fluorette observed calmly before taking her shovel and cutting through them, the pieces falling to the ground.

She smiled sadly. "I didn't think it'd come to this, you know. But my sisters are right. You _are_ horrible people, aren't you? I was going to talk it over with you if you said you didn't want to attack after I attacked you.

"But since you've said nothing, I guess there's no other option," Fluorette said, smiling. She transformed into a dark silhouette before appearing behind Cole. "Boo." She slammed her shovel into his head.

"Agh!" Cole grumbled. The hit had hurt him more than he'd like to admit, being this buff man. The fact that Fluorette had somehow snuck behind him was also seriously surprising to him as well.

Fluorette's giggles echoed down the small alleyway.

Cole decided to use a straightforward attack and summoned jagged, straight rocks into the air. Fluorette jumped before she broke one of the rocks off at its base, tucking it in her large jacket's pocket.

"Did I kill her...?" Cole whispered softly, looking around.

Fluorette then appeared right in front of Cole. "Shame, isn't it? No, you in fact did not kill me." She smiled eerily. "I'm surprised. Your endurance and tenacity is just as they said; impressive."

Fluorette started to chant quietly, flames flickering up beside her. She smiled before she uttered a command:

"Release." It gave way to an inferno, surrounding Cole.

Cole smirked before he performed Spinjitzu, blowing away the flames and he crossed his arms. "That the best you got?"

"I wouldn't be here if that was my only attack," Fluorette answered smoothly. Slowly she began to advance upon Cole, backing him into a wall.

She pulled out the large, sharply pointed rock from Cole's previous attacks. She pointed it at the place where she knew Cole's heart to be.

"One stab of this and you'll die." Fluorette's breath hitched and she smiled. "Look forward to it." She drove the stone into Cole's heart and there was a spurt of blood.

Cole coughed out a bloody mouthful, and Fluorette let him collapse to the floor.

"W-what... why?" Cole coughed out.

"Silence," Fluorette whispered, eyes dark. She took her shovel and then she lifted it up, slamming it repeatedly into Cole's chest.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Fluorette screamed, slamming with each word. "I hate you! I hate you so much! Even after you forgot me, even after ALL of Ninjago forgot about me, I still remember your cruel words... I'll kill you here, right here and right now!"

She stepped back, looking at Cole's body, blood streaking everywhere. She looked at her fingers coated red with a thin layer of blood. Casually, she licked her finger.

"Guess I'm violent for a priestess, huh? But it doesn't matter now. My bloodlust has been satiated." Fluorette shook her head. She picked up Cole's walkie-talkie and began to speak.

 _"Looks like he's been picked off, Cole, Black Ninja of the Earth, that is. Foolhardy to the end, too. Looks like you've put your faith in such an excellent leader._

 _"Two of you left."_

[...]

Nya and Lloyd could hardly believe it. They had been a united front at first, and now they had been picked off one by one to only two people.

 _"Whoever makes it to the end of their alleyway will die first. Nya and Lloyd... those are your names, correct? We've saved the goriest deaths for you two."_

"Sensei Wu will hear about this! You bitch!" Lloyd shouted into the walkie-talkie.

Fluorette giggled.

 _"Yeah, right. Sensei Wu will die too. We've sent out people to kill him and Misako. Your mom will have the pleasure of listening to the death of you before we kill her as well. Make sure you scream loud and clear~ give your dear mother a show, won't you?_

 _"Safe travels~!"_

The walkie-talkie disconnected.

"I can't fail now. All of my friends are dead around me... I have to avenge them, don't I?" Lloyd felt a deep-seated fear in his stomach. _What if I can't? What will death be like for me?_

 _Am I going to have to suffer repeatedly until the end of time?_ It's funny, the kaleidoscope people see before death, and it was what Lloyd was seeing.

 _His friends together with him, and the trials he faced alone._

And a fire was lit to his memory.

[...]

Nya growled. These little... She slammed her fist into the wall as if it would ease the pain coursing through her heart. First, her brother out of all people, and then picked off one by one were the people she cared about.

But she'd avenge them. Show those girls that they couldn't get away with their actions. She began to walk down the alleyway, set on this point.

[...]

"Ara, ara..." a small girl giggled. "How adorable. Looks like my next victim has arrived.

"Do they realize that even though I'm so adorably innocent, I pack a punch?" The girl with the blond bob cut giggled, the nail bat tightly clenched in one hand.

* * *

 ** _Two left._**


	7. Chapter 7

Nya rushed down to see that there was a girl standing with her back turned, a bat propped against her arm.

Slowly, Nya approached and attempted to sneak up on the girl. The girl swiveled around.

"Really now. Trying to sneak up on me like that?" Her eyebrows arched scornfully. "Fat chance. I was the one who had to deal with a chaser known as the Iron Maiden. Even _that_ couldn't sneak up on me, so how can you?

"To be honest, I was always hating you specifically and people like you... those people who are drunk on their egos... I had to deal with a lot of people like you and I was chased down for that! Can't you see that's _so_ unfair? But you wouldn't know. Parading around as Samurai X or whatever your name was, becoming a kunoichi of water... you don't know what it's like to be hated at all, do you?

"A goody-goody like you has _no_ place in any world whatsoever!" The girl lifted up her nail bat and swung it immediately at Nya. Nya merely backed up before drawing her katana. Nya immediately ran at the girl, swinging her katana up and slashing downwards.

The girl let out a childish giggle before she jumped up, transforming into a rabbit before she hit the ground back as a human.

"You can do harder than that~ but I don't see how you could beat me, the predator known as _Usotsuki!_ It means liar, but you knew that already, didn't you? With your supposed Japanese heritage. But who knows; you all pretend to be things you're not..." Usotsuki taunted. She approached Nya with her bat, swinging and barely brushing against Nya's cheek.

Nya immediately flinched before she pressed her hand against her cheek which had spurted a tell-tale sign of blood. She looked at Usotsuki, who was starting to giggle even louder. She threw her head back and started to laugh even louder. She started to approach and the bat she held tightly in her hand was gripped even tighter and she ran at Nya.

She ran and swung at Nya again, managing to whack her upside the head. Nya collapsed to the ground, pained. Usotsuki walked closer towards Nya, her eyes shadowed.

The previously closed eyelids opened up to reveal glassy red eyes and an almost placid smile.

"Nothing comes from nothing, right? You can't use your elemental powers against me without any water." Usotsuki taunted, whacking Nya again with the bat. Leaning down she slit open Nya's throat.

Then, Usotsuki put her foot on Nya's chest, right where her heart was. Then she stepped down. Every time she did so, blood spurted effusively from the wound and Nya let out a gargled scream.

If Usotsuki had heard, she was doing a good job of pretending like she hadn't; she kept humming a merry little tune to herself while continuing to pound her foot.

"Sorry? What was that? Couldn't hear you," Usotsuki said loudly. "Must've been the birds, don't you think?"

And that was how Nya died, with her last breath bubbling out from her bloodied lips. Usotsuki pulled out a small circle with a matchstick on it.

She threw it on the floor and all of a sudden her head transformed into a match and she set fire to Nya's body, watching the fire consume it and turn into ashes.

She picked up the walkie-talkie that had miraculously survived the fire and spoke,

 _"Looks like you've been left all alone, green ninja. I'll have the pleasure of doing you in with my fellow sister. I hope you're glad to know that Nya suffered a horrible death, but it's not as bad as you._

 _"You'll have the pleasure of being torn limb to limb to limb and you will scream loud and clear for your dear mother to hear before she dies..._

 _"HAHAHA! I hope you enjoy your death... safe travels..."_

The walkie-talkie disconnected and Lloyd stood there before he slumped to the ground, defeated. So soon, five of them fell.

How could he stand alone without them?

 _At least I'll see them when I'm dead_ , he thought mournfully. He shook his head. _Positivity, Lloyd... you can do this._ Feeling better, he began to stride towards the end of his alleyway.

And in the distance, there was a howl of a wolf.

[...]

Urotsuki was the dusky girl's name; she had wolf ears and in her hands carried a chainsaw; duo effects. She heard footsteps.

"Bout time," she announced loudly. "What was the holdup, Usotsuki?"

"Couldn't help but do Nya in painfully, y'know? I always love giving the people whom I hate painful deaths. How do you feel up to this last one?" Usotsuki smiled, full of malice.

"Perfectly fit, Usotsuki. Perfectly fit." The wanderer looked up at the sky. "Soon."

* * *

 **One left.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd was walking at a snail's pace; maybe if he walked slower he'd be able to avoid his death for longer.

 _Destined to die so soon..._ He looked at his hand before he clenched it. _I can't let that happen. I'll fight for sure._

 _At least, I've got to avenge all the people who died before me..._

Lloyd held his head high as he continued to walk. He'd die with dignity, or so he hoped. Finally, he saw the end of the corridor.

 _Two...?_ Lloyd's eyes adjusted to the faint light. He noticed one of the girls had wolf ears, but all of a sudden there was a sparkle and in the girl's hand was a chainsaw.

The chainsaw was revving up.

"So you've made it. Were you petrified with fear?" The girl looked up. Purple eyes... no, eyes that changed multiple times. She cocked her head curiously. "You're not answering."

"I'd like to know your name," Lloyd whispered softly, hands glowing with his Creation power.

"Urotsuki. Or Wanderer, as they've called me." Urotsuki aimed the chainsaw at Lloyd.

"Don't forget about me," said the other girl, her dress waving in the wind. "I was the one who killed Nya, you know. Name's Usotsuki." She held up her nail bat, eyes glinting mischievously. "I asked if I could take hand in killing you too; looks like that's going to become a reality."

Lloyd summoned up a large ball of energy and threw it at Urotsuki, who leaped into the air, spinning before she lighted on the ground.

"That's funny." Urotsuki ran at Lloyd with her chainsaw, revving it up to slice Lloyd. "Afraid it's not enough to hit me, though." She signaled for Usotsuki to sneak behind Lloyd.

Usotsuki did so, before swinging at Lloyd's head. He swiveled around before slamming his foot into Usotsuki's face. She didn't go down, however; a trickle of blood was at her lip. She'd bitten her tongue to prevent her from going down.

Lloyd summoned another glowing ball of energy and shot it at the two of them again, Usotsuki merely smiling and saying,

" _That all you got_?"

Lloyd growled, running at Usotsuki and attempting to swipe at her, dodging her bat swings and punches. Behind him, unbeknownst to him, Urotsuki had snuck up, hair transformed into ponytails. One of the ponytails formed a fist and reached out, punching him.

 _W-what...?!_ Lloyd felt himself go down, collapsing into the cement pavement. His vision was growing hazy and he noticed that Urotsuki was merely brushing her ponytails with a calm expression.

Usotsuki was coming over him, lifting up her bat to deliver a killing blow, and-

Lloyd turned around and clapped as loud as he could; it was a move he'd learned from Sensei Wu known as the Clap Stunner. Usotsuki fell backward, momentarily stunned before she growled.

"Why, you little-" she made to swing again before Lloyd found the knife tucked in his belt, throwing it at Urotsuki first. He could take on Usotsuki if she was alone, he decided.

Urotsuki caught the knife between her two fingers. "Nice try trying to kill me," she said. "My reaction time's quick, you know. A knife thrown like that will miss before it ever hits me."

She approached Lloyd, but Lloyd, sensing the danger, shot to his feet and got ready to fight. Urotsuki smiled, before she started to run and pick up the pace. Lloyd braced himself for a hit, but Urotsuki nearly slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lloyd collapsed to the ground, Urotsuki attempting to choke him to death, a death grip on his neck. He tried punching Urotsuki in the side, but found it tiring and he coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Usotsuki... _NOW!"_ She shouted, trying to keep Lloyd from getting up. Usotsuki came over with her bat and then slammed it down on Lloyd's head.

The green ninja fell limp, breathing out his last breath before he fell still. Urotsuki picked up her chainsaw, looking down at him.

"We need a trinket for his mother to see," she amended. "So... What should we cut off?"

"Let's dismember him and throw the rest into the dumpster. It's better that way. We can heat up the wounds so they'll stop bleeding afterward..." Usotsuki replied.

"I see you're an expert in this. His head, then..." Urotsuki revved up her chainsaw. She started to cut, and the blood splattered her face as the head became disconnected from the spine. She licked some of the blood off her fingers, removing the backbone and tossing it aside. Slowly she began working on cutting the arms and legs off of the beheaded body, the body parts lying next to her after she was done.

Urotsuki wiped her forehead, staining her hair with blood before she summoned up her candle effect, heating up the wounds. The copious amounts of blood pooling out of the wounds lessened and finally, it stopped.

"Towel yourself off with this." Usotsuki handed a towel to Urotsuki, who mopped off the blood from her hair and face. She stretched and smiled.

And Kai showed up behind them. Urotsuki turned to look at the red ninja...

 _But was he really?_

The spiked hair was the same, but his face was deathly pale. His face was marked with a black plus sign, his eyes glowing red. His physique was less well-built than Kai's, but he looked quite similar.

"Visibuild will be pleased," he said softly in a voice that obviously wasn't Kai's. "Those body parts will be put to good use."

"Yes, we know you're always trying to please that fleshmother of yours, Vice. Here." Usotsuki handed over the body parts.

Vice chuckled softly. "It's all in place," he said softly. "We're ready to attack the older ones soon."

"Is Visi ready?" Urotsuki asked quietly, her eyes flashing red slightly.

"Of course. Repurposed that whore's body parts and weapons. We'll be seeing you soon, girls." Vice waved slightly before he disappeared, the red ninja dead and in his place, something utterly inhumane.

The rest of the other girls arrived, looking at each other. Madotsuki's face was calm, Sabitsuki looked pleased and slightly insane, Chie chuckling slightly as she looked at her fingers coated in a layer of oil that had come from attacking Zane, Fluorette looked eerily calm, fingers still coated in Cole's blood, Usotsuki looked contented with her bloody bat propped against her shoulder, and finally Urotsuki let out a dark chuckle.

"Girls, we did it. How about we get out of this dump already?" Madotsuki asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded, and they began to walk away, bloody footprints left in their wake.

[...]

Vice ascended the temple's tall mountain, continuing to walk higher and higher...

A butcher's knife was clenched behind his back.

* * *

 **Last chapter upcoming.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sensei Wu! We need help! Something bad has happened!" Vice shouted, running up to Sensei Wu. He was entirely sure that Sensei Wu was not the wiser at this point; he did not realize that the ninja had been sent on a suicide mission that had ultimately led them to their doom.

"Yes?" Sensei Wu turned around to look at "Kai". "What is it, Kai? Has something happ-" His words died on his lips, looking at this supposed "Kai." Did Kai have red eyes? And was he supposed to be that thin? "Who are you?" he finally said after regaining his senses.

"Finally you realize that I'm not Kai. They're all dead," said Vice smoothly. His voice returned to his usual pitch; a soft sound that sounded like a snake's hiss. "Every single ninja fell to us. And so will you."

Sensei Wu readied his staff. Even if he couldn't hold Vice off, he had to at least try to do so before Misako was hurt. "Are you going to kill Misako as well?!" Sensei Wu demanded of Vice, his voice turning angry.

"Of course we are. Already my sibling prepares to attack her; do you think _she'll_ stand any chance against us? She knew so much; martial arts and Spinjitzu, for god's sake. And guess what? She's never used it and stared, completely petrified, as her son was attacked! Why would she do so now?" Vice pulled out the butcher's knife.

"I'll kill you, and then your body parts will be repurposed. Visibuild will see it so." Vice ran at Sensei Wu, and he held up his staff to block. Vice merely cut it in half, chuckling darkly. "Guess what they say is true; you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Especially an old geezer like you. Try to block me again, I dare you. This last one will be your death." Sensei Wu spun, performing Spinjitzu and transforming into a golden tornado.

Vice merely reached inside the tornado, not caring if it hurt his arm; it wasn't even his in the first place. He grabbed Sensei Wu by the neck and whispered,

"Hopefully you see your students on the other side, old man. Maybe they'll actually care for once." Vice lifted up his butcher's knife and he cut into Sensei Wu's neck, holding up the head by its hair. The rest of the body collapsed to the ground. Vice tipped his head up and he heard the rasping voice of the Visibuild call to him:

 _Come to me, my child. You have done remarkably well. It will be time for the meeting of the Dreamchildren soon. You must show up; it would be impolite not to._

Vice smiled, picking up the beheaded body.

"I will do as you say."

[...]

Visi, dressed as Nya, was heading towards Misako's place. Misako was far away from the hustle and action that had taken place; all of her information pointed to the fact that Misako was oblivious to the fact that her son had died. In her hand, she had Lloyd's head, and in the other hand, she had a butcher's knife. She smiled darkly.

"I'll be glad to kill her," Visi growled under her breath. "Good for nothing bitch who did nothing as her son suffered in front of her; I'll be glad to be rid of her." She continued to walk before she knocked smartly on Misako's door. Hearing no reply, she kicked the door down. The door collapsed and she said, "I recommend you come out now and escape the probability of me having to hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."

Misako ran down the stairs. "What is the meaning of-" She immediately stopped once she saw the head. "Is that... m-my son...?"

"He's dead, obviously." Visi shrugged.

"Nya, why-" Misako stopped. She suddenly realized that the person she was dealing with was _not_ Nya, and it was... it was something even she couldn't identify. "Who are you?"

"Visi. My name is Visi. My sibling killed your brother-in-law, and so it's now my job to finish you off. You see this?" Visi held up Lloyd's head for Misako to see. "This is the remanent of your son; a son that you could not even protect. What type of a mother are you? What type of mother, who knows martial arts and Spinjitzu, doesn't even use her abilities to protect her son? Good job, I say, good job. He's dead and soon so will you." She smiled.

 _"Time to repent, you sinner."_

She made quick work of Misako, quite literally filleting her alive before she tossed the rest of the body parts away, sprawling them across the floor. By the time the authorities came, they wouldn't even recognize the bloodied hunk of meat that was Misako.

 _My child, return to me. It is time for the Dreamchildren Meeting once more._

[...]

"Now, are we all gathered?" Madotsuki demanded. The large hall was crowded with people; specifically, they were people who had created dreamworlds as well.

"Our assignment was complete; the ninja have been eradicated. Our next concern is the remaining villains in Ninjago... We will get rid of them. Once we do that, there will be no issue of corruption and we'll be able to take down the entire city. I have the assignments here." Madotsuki held up a piece of paper.

"Yomika."

A girl with shaggy purple hair and a dark green tunic shrugged.

"Me." (Pronounced Meh.)

A girl with a blue bowl-cut sighed.

"Visi and Vice."

The two twins, now changed back into their previous forms, looked at each other. Vice had black hair and pale skin, Visi had longer black hair and equally pale skin.

"The Kaibutsu."

The three Kaibutsu giggled amongst each other, each holding an iron pipe.

"Possibly more assignments will be needed, but that's all.

" _Carry out the mission._ "

* * *

 **End of Book 1.**


End file.
